Pour toujours ? A jamais
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: L'histoire se passe à Wrestlemania 24. Après les adieux de Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels et Chris Jericho se consolent l'un et l'autre. SLASH please R


**Après avoir regardé pour la énième fois le dvd de Wrestlemania 24, j'ai eu envie de faire cet OS.**

**Attention SLASH**

**Disclamer: je ne connais ni ne possède les personnages de ma fic, ils sont la propriété d'eux même et de la WWE inc.  
**

En backstage, Shawn Michaels, le front contre le mur froid, pleurait. Il ne pensait pas que la retraite de Ric Flair l'affecterait à ce point. Il était seul, les autres étaient restés dans l'arena pour féliciter le nouveau Hall of Famer. Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur, en espérant que ça le calmerait. Raté. Ses larmes redoublèrent mais cette fois-ci, la douleur y était pour quelque chose. Il se prit la main et souffla dessus en espérant que ça atténuerait le mal.

Chris Jericho arriva à son tour en coulisse. Il avait promis à Ric Flair de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, se laissant aller à la tristesse qu'il avait jusque là retenu pendant les adieux du Naitch. Il n'avait pas vu le Heart Break Kid, qui cessa tout à coup de s'occuper de sa main rougie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Christopher Irvine, recroquevillé parterre, libérant le flot d'émotions retenues pendant le show. Shawn n'avait jamais vu Chris pleurer, c'était quelqu'un de très fier. HBK s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il attira Chris contre son torse et le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule du texan, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Michaels passa ses mains autour du corps de Jericho, qui l'imita. Ils pleurèrent en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand ils se furent un peu calmés, Christopher tenta de dire quelque chose.

- … il… il va me manquer.

- A moi aussi, Chris. Mais rien ne nous empêche de continuer à le voir souvent.

- Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil !

Ils se levèrent d'un même geste et Shawn attira de nouveau Chris dans les bras. Le canadien s'y laissa glisser sans résistance. Les bras de Shawn avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Il s'y sentait bien et puis il éprouvait une sorte d'attraction indescriptible pour son aîné. Et c'était tellement agréable de partager sa peine avec quelqu'un qui vous comprenait. Au bout d'un certain temps, leurs larmes se tarirent et ils discutèrent en attendant les autres. C'est incroyable ce que certains évènements pouvaient rapprocher les gens. Bien entendu, Shawn éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour son cadet mais il avait été étonné qu'il se laisse aussi facilement prendre dans les bras. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'émotion.

Le roi de la soirée, le Nature Boy se retira en backstage, accompagné de l'un de ses plus proches amis, Triple H. Il interpella Shawn Michaels et Chris Jericho.

- Vous me rejoignez à ma limousine tous les deux. Je vous emmène boire un coup avec Hunter.

Quand Ric s'approcha d'eux, constatant qu'ils ne répondaient pas, même si ils semblaient avoir compris, il fut touché de voir que les deux hommes avaient les yeux rougis. Il les prit tous les deux amicalement par les épaules et les entraîna jusqu'au parking. Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans l'immense limousine. Comme d'habitude, Flair ne se refusait rien. Shawn se cala au fond, contre la fenêtre, Chris se mit à côté de lui, suivit de Ric Flair et de Triple H, qui resta silencieux. A peine la voiture eut-elle démarrée que Christopher posa sa tête contre le Show Stopper, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Il était soudainement devenu très protecteur avec Y2J. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Les gars, commença Richard Morgan Fliehr, vous m'aviez promis de ne pas pleurer.

- C'est le genre de promesse impossible à tenir avec toi Ric, sourit faiblement Shawn. Même Hunter a versé sa petite larme.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit ce dernier.

- Allez ça ne sert à rien de mentir Hunter, moi aussi je t'ai vu, ajouta Chris en baillant.

- Je ne vous savez pas aussi émotifs, plaisanta le plus vieux de la bande. En tout cas, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Michaels et Jericho, enlacés, je vois que mes adieux vous ont permis de vous rapprocher.

La main de HBK caressa machinalement la joue de Chris qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Il aimait que Shawn prenne soin de lui de la sorte. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point Shawn l'appréciait et pour tenter d'oublier un peu ces adieux déchirants, il s'autorisa à s'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si il y avait quelque chose entre Shawn et lui. Il n'était jamais sortit avec un homme. D'ailleurs il était marié et Shawn aussi mais il ressentait une telle attirance pour le texan… De l'amitié ? Bien sûr. De l'amour ? Possible. Jericho n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir quel lien le liait à HBK mais ce qu'il savait c'est que ce lien était puissant.

- Oui, je crois que ça nous a rapproché, confirma Michaels. J'ai découvert une facette de Chris que je ne connaissais pas. Quand je l'ai vu pleurer, alors que j'étais dans le même état que lui, ma seule envie à été de le prendre dans mes bras. Ric, tu sais très bien que Christopher compte beaucoup pour moi.

Hunter et Ric Flair sourirent. En effet, ils connaissaient la nature des sentiments de Shawn à l'égard du canadien.

- Depuis quand je compte autant pour toi ? demanda Chris. Je veux dire… je ne suis rien.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Christopher. Pour moi tu es tout.

Une fois de plus le Naitch et le Game sourirent devant la facilité de Shawn à sortir de telles vérités. Quant à Chris, il était stupéfait. C'était quasiment une déclaration d'amour. Il se demandait tellement si sa relation avec Shawn pouvait aller plus loin.

- Pour moi aussi tu comptes beaucoup Shawn, déclara Christopher en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et c'est sincère.

HBK voulut lui rendre le bisou mais il dérapa intentionnellement vers le coin de la lèvre du blond, qui ne releva pas.

Au bar, ils burent quelques verres mais veillèrent à rester sobre. Ils discutèrent, nostalgiques, du temps où le Nature Boy était au sommet du monde de l'entertainment. Puis, Ric les raccompagna à l'hôtel, les remerciant pour cette soirée.

Chris resta dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. En fait, il voulait retarder le moment où il devrait laisser Shawn Michaels. Mais finalement, HBK accompagna Y2J jusqu'à sa chambre. Chris ne voulait pas rentrer.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras Shawn.

L'intéressé fut surpris par cette requête mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Chris se blottit au creux de ses bras puissants. Si Shawn s'écoutait, il embrasserait Jericho, là, maintenant. Mais il était encore trop peu sûr de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Il lui caressa un instant les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front puis se détacha doucement de lui.

- Bonne nuit Christopher. Si tu as le moindre problème, ma chambre est la 128. N'hésite pas à venir.

- D'accord. Merci Shawn.

Chacun regagna sa chambre respective. A quatre heures du matin, Y2J ne dormait toujours pas. Il hésitait à aller voir Shawn. Il était tard, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Mais son envie de le voir était tellement forte qu'il partit en quête de la chambre 128. Il frappa. Shawn ne devait pas dormir, car il lui ouvrit sur l'instant.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir Shawn.

- Entre. Tu veux rester dormir là ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Heu…

- Allez, viens Chris.

- D'accord.

Christopher pénétra dans la chambre. Elle était semblable à la sienne en tous points.

- Je vais me coucher, déclara Michaels. Tu viens ?

- Heu… ouais… j'arrive.

Shawn éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans les draps. Chris l'imita et posa sa tête sur son torse. Les doigts de HBK vinrent automatiquement se perdre dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Jericho gémit quand Shawn Michaels lui caressa doucement la nuque, ce qui fit sourire l'aîné.

- Bonne nuit Christopher.

- Bonne nuit Shawn.

Le lendemain matin, Shawn s'éveilla le premier. Chris n'avait pas bougé. HBK tenta de se redresser mais Christopher s'agrippa fermement à lui. Il émit un petit grognement puis ouvrit les yeux à son tour. L'aîné avait remarqué que Jericho était réveillé mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

- B'jour Shawn.

- Salut toi. T'as bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

Chris se redressa, Shawn en fit de même mais le Canadien s'appuya de nouveau contre son aîné. Il était devenu sa drogue. Impossible de se passer de lui.

- Je crois que tu m'es devenu vital Shawn, sourit Jericho, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

- Je crois aussi que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi, déclara Shawn caressant la nuque du blond, gémissant comme la veille.

Le Show Stopper avait remarqué à quel point ce simple petit attouchement faisait réagir Y2J. Il ne se gênait donc pas pour en profiter. Il décida de se faire plus entreprenant et posa ses lèvres chaudes dans son cou. La réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre.

- Shawn…, gémit-il.

HBK fit un mouvement de telle façon que Christopher se retrouva allongé sous lui. Sa bouche retourna à l'assaut du cou de Jericho, le corps du Canadien s'arquant de plaisir et son boxer se faisant étroit tout à coup. Doucement, la bouche de Shawn remonta vers les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il demanda silencieusement l'accord. Les mains de Chris attirèrent le visage du Heart Break Kid au sien, en signe d'approbation. Alors, Shawn Michaels prit possession des lèvres de Christopher Irvine, avec gourmandise. Le plus jeune céda immédiatement le passage à sa langue. Le baiser, long, langoureux et passionné fit à son tour Michaels se sentir à l'étroit dans ses sous-vêtements. Finalement, ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, un sourire béat sur le visage. Shawn s'allongea, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Christopher partageait ses sentiments. C'était formidable. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne pu résister à la tentation de promener ses doigts sur le corps du texan.

- Embrasse moi encore Shawn, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Mais avant que HBK n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Chris se pencha au dessus de lui et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser chaste auquel Michaels répondit joyeusement.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota Jericho à l'oreille.

Shawn était euphorique, le baiser lui avait suffit, il n'attendait même pas que Chris lui fasse une déclaration.

- Chris, pince moi s'il te plait. Si ce n'est pas un rêve, je te promets de te dire que je t'aime aussi.

Le Canadien ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- D'accord.

- Aïe !

- Alors tu crois toujours que tu rêves ?

- Non, je t'aime Christopher.

Il attira Jericho contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

- Dieu que je t'aime Chris, vraiment.

Y2J sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre son cou.

- Tu pleures Shawn ?

- Non.

- Menteur. Je t'aime.

Et pour la première fois, ils inversèrent les rôles. Chris serra très fort l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras.

- Pour toujours ? demanda-t-il.

- A jamais, répondit HBK.

Ce qui deviendrait désormais leur devise.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plut ???**


End file.
